


Need It

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Smut, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic request based on Gluttony – Buckcherry
Relationships: Matt Jackson (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Need It

“Straight edge my ass,” You thought with a sniff as you watched Matt Jackson and his brother Nick Jackson pounding back shots and beer with the best of them as the rowdy Ring of Honor crew filled up your bar. You knew who they were, were actually huge fans of them, but you weren’t going to let them know that. As far as they knew you were just a bar owner trying to keep a rowdy crew in check. Matt didn’t need to know you religiously watched Being the Elite and went to every local match you could. He didn’t need to know you zealously watched his matches. And he absolutely did not need to know exactly how badly you were crushing on him. 

You say I drink too much  
You say I fuck too much  
So what the hell am I supposed to do

You didn’t have a lot of time throughout the course of the night to moon over him, and for that you were grateful. Gave you less of a chance to humiliate yourself. But now things were slowing down. Everyone had headed home except for the last straggling group which consisted of Matt, Nick, Cody Rhodes and Adam Page. You were the last remaining person, having just sent your staff home as it was closing time and you could handle these last four by yourself. 

“Hey guys,” You said approaching their table. “I’m sorry, but its closing time. You guys are going to have to head out.” You were pleasantly surprised that they gave no arguments, gathering up their belongings and paying their tab with a very hefty tip. You blushed deeply when Matt slipped past you, giving you that wink that always went straight to your lady bits. 

“Goodnight,” You mumbled as they left out the door. You cleared off their table, dropping the dishes in the sink in the kitchen before heading to lock up the front door. You were almost knocked on your ass when the door swung inwards, and it was only the quick hands of Matt Jackson grabbing you around the waist that prevented you from landing on the floor. 

“You alright?” he asked, pulling you steady and you couldn’t help but notice that you were pressed very intimately up against his body.

“Yes,” You said keeping your eyes straight on his chest. You knew if you looked in his eyes, he would have no doubt about how badly you wanted him. “”Thank you. For catching me I mean.” You rambled biting your lip to stop from making a further idiot out of yourself.

“I forgot my jacket.” Matt nodded towards the booth. You twisted your head and saw it bundled in the corner. You had apparently missed it when you cleaned out the booth. 

“Oh.” You said eloquently, feeling a bit dejected as you realized he hadn’t returned for you. A stupid foolish notion that had popped into your head as soon as you saw him. 

“Disappointed?” Matt asked a teasing lilt to his voice. You realized you were still in his arms, that he hadn’t made a move to disengage from your body. In fact, it felt like he had pulled you tighter. “Were you hoping I came back for you?” 

“No,” You denied hotly, looking anywhere but at his face. 

“Liar,” He said grabbing your chin and forcing you to look into his eyes. “I wanna fuck you.” He said bluntly. “If you don’t want that you better speak up now.” He watched you intently as he closed the gap between your lips, pausing for a second to allow you to protest before sealing your lips together. 

I want it, I want it, I want it  
I need it, I need it, I need it  
I love it, I love it, I love it  
A gluttony on me has started

From the second your lips touched you were lost. You didn’t give a second thought as to whether this was a good idea. You didn’t think about Matt being a complete stranger. Nothing crossed your mind except for how good his body felt as he pressed close to you, driving you backwards towards the bar. 

You fumbled with his waist band, loosening the tie on the track pants and pushing them down his hips as he settled you on a barstool, pressing your skirt up and pulling your underwear off with a quick motion. You moaned loudly as he stretched you, his thick cock pushing into you inch by inch as your hands buried themselves in his thick hair. 

The bar was filled with panting breaths and the sound of slapping skin as Matt’s hips drove into you, your legs splayed wide, one foot on the bar top to give him better access as he slammed in. His lips found yours once again and your tongues caressed each other as Matt’s fingers slid between your bodies, grasping your clit and pinching it, making you squeal into his mouth while simultaneously pushing towards him silently asking for more. Matt was happy to oblige, pinching and twisting your clit as he fucked you, your head lolling back in pleasure as he drove home with a final slap on your clit, coming inside you as you clenched around him. 

No words were spoken as you disengaged, each of you getting your clothing back on right before Matt walked over to the booth and grabbed his jacket. You walked him to the door so you could lock it behind him, Matt pulling you to him and giving you one last deep kiss and a wink before stepping out into the cold night as you locked the door behind him.


End file.
